


Fangs

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, M/M, bloodsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: (Vampire) Inibri feeds from (human) Harkun during sex.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Fangs

“Fuck, Inibri…”

Harkun didn’t want to concentrate on the fact how good it felt to have Inibri feed from him, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. He found himself gasping in surprise when a cold hand slid up his chest and came to rest against the other side of his neck. It was meant to be comforting, judging from the way the thumb rubbed his skin, but it made Harkun only shakier.

Inibri always liked to wait until both of them were close, just inches away from reaching their peaks.  _“Because you taste so much better then, and it gives a nice kick to the following orgasm too,”_ Inibri’s words echoed in his mind, and he couldn’t really disagree with them. Because, as Inibri began riding his cock again while still having his fangs latched deep in his neck… It was just pure, unadulterated bliss.

Harkun groaned and clutched against Inibri’s skin as the pace turned brutal quickly. He came first, sobbing and shivering all over as Inibri’s tightness drove him to near madness. He could feel him come too only seconds later, but it happened silently, like always. The only telltales of his orgasm being a small grunt, and the stickiness on Harkun’s stomach.

The fangs were replaced by a wet, lapping tongue and Harkun shivered, his softening cock twitching a little. “How are you feeling?” Inibri’s smooth, surprisingly tender voice asked, while cold, slender fingers moved in his sweaty hair. “I’m fine, ‘Bri,” Harkun murmured, nuzzling against his neck. “This was just amazing as always,” he said while laughing a little, feeling a small yawn slip from his lips too.

Inibri smiled, continuing to pet his hair softly. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of blood in his mouth, feeling enjoyably full. In all aspects. “Rest as much as you want, Harkun. I don’t need to be anywhere else tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
